Te Amè En Secreto
by alinasnape
Summary: Ahaha el primer capitulo es malo pero va mejorando enserio... DEjen review aunquesea diciendo q no les gusto jajaja...Ella enamorada pero se llevara una gran decepcion el podra ayudarla?....Son de dos distintas razas, pero talvez sus corazones no noten e.
1. Capitulo 1 Conociendo

Bueno este es mi primer fic al principio no me gusto y tenia otra idea para el fic pero vi q algunas personas les gusto el primer capitulo y bueno decidí seguirlo y cambiarle algunas cosas al menos así se me hizo mucho mas interesante. Y como no les había dicho este fic no sale Harry solo un poco solo se centra en la relación Severus y ella ok ;) ojala q les guste  
  
Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo  
  
Ôôôôôôôôôô^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*ôôôôôôôôôÔ  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Después de todo un año y un verano ajetreado Harry en cierto modo se sentía aliviado de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, el verano lo paso muy pesado aun q no noto ninguna diferencia en su estado físico como el de antes ya que había hecho deporte todo el verano por lo menos eso lo distrajo cierto tiempo de la muerte de su tío; aparte se la paso un poco mejor ya q el profesor de deportes los trataba por igual pero por cierto momento noto q el le tenia mucha mas preferencia a el, por q si hacia todos los ejercicios y Dudley no cumplía con nada.  
  
Después de unas largas vacaciones Hermione llego a Hogwarts con Harry y Ron ya que iban a empezar su nuevo curso de 6 año, iban bajando del tren y se dirigían hacia el castillo, cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, los tres amigos voltearon a la vez y era Hagrid quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.  
  
- Harry, Harry, hola chicos como están?  
  
- bien Hagrid – contestaron – y tu  
  
- bien, bueno pásenla bien, tengo q llevar a los alumnos de primer ingreso, los dejo q estén bien  
  
- gracias Hagrid, adiós  
  
- adiós  
  
Y así vieron come se alejaba con los alumnos de primero, Ron volteo con Harry  
  
- oye Harry ¿como te fue con tus tíos? – le pregunto Ron  
  
- pésimo Dudley siempre fastidiando como siempre, el día de su cumpleaños le dieron 45 regalos e hizo su berrinche por q quería 48, fuimos a comprarle sus regalos y su nuevo uniforme por q el suyo ya no le quedaba, fue toda una travesía para encontrar uno de su talla-  
  
- si con eso de q en gorda y traga demasiado - dijo Ron entre risas  
  
- cierto Ron, y luego lo peor de todo fue q le pusieron un entrenador para q bajara esos kilos y a mi también me pusieron a hacer ejercicio para q le ayudara a Dudley, y ahí me tienes a todas horas haciendo ejercicio, hubiera preferido q me castigaran sin comer, por q ni bajo mas q 2 kilos, además toda la comida la escondía y después se la comía – tenia una cara de fastidio  
  
- deberás Harry, con razón – le dijo Ron  
  
- que paso  
  
- pues te veo algo musculoso, sobretodo los brazos y el abdomen, con esa camisa q traes, (la traía muy ajustada al cuerpo) quien sabe las piernas, te estas poniendo muy mamey jejeje...  
  
- no. No es cierto como crees – lo dijo todo sonrojado  
  
- enserio, A lo mejor hasta ya tienes mas pegue con las mujeres de lo q tenias, haber deja ver esos brazos  
  
Harry se levanto la manga de la camisa y se veía q tenia unos brazos muy  
musculosos (tipo Hugh jackman, Wolverine de los x-men, jejeje q guapo) y  
marcados.  
  
- Harry q te paso jejeje ya me imagino lo demás  
  
- No, no , pues no te lo imagines, por q no es cierto – Harry se puso muy rojo de la pena  
  
- Ájalas, cuidado con el mamey y tu q opinas Hermione? Hermione, contesta  
  
En eso una chica de rencklawn se le acerco a Harry y le dijo algo apenada  
  
- Harry, hola como estas  
  
- bien, por q  
  
- pues este te noto algo diferente  
  
- si ¿q?- pregunto este - pues ...  
  
La chava estaba muy colorada y otra de sus amigas le grito  
  
- ya dile q esta bien bueno Sahara... – le gritaron sus amigas  
  
- este hay no le hagas caso bueno si no ahí este q estés bien después puedo hablar contigo?  
  
- Si, esta bien – Harry se había puesto algo colorado por la pena  
  
La chica se alejo corriendo con sus amigas y estas le empezaron a molestar  
  
- Que te dije Harry, ¿tengo razón o no?  
  
- No es pura coincidencia  
  
- Si como no – se lo dijo en tono de sarcasmo  
  
- Bueno q no se hable más de esto.  
  
- Esta bien, Harry pero me tienes q dar clases a mi también, para poner me como tu he si no ya veras  
  
- Si, si. ¿Oye hermy por q no hablas? – le dijo Harry  
  
Hermione estaba volteando hacia su lado derecho viendo a una chica q pasaba y se le hacia muy extraña, Hermione en eso voltea con ellos  
  
- He q paso, ah este no nada - se anima a preguntarles- ¿conocen a esa chica?  
  
- a cual? – dice Harry  
  
- aquella q va delante de Neville la de cabello largo y muy negro , no la había visto-  
  
- a no, no lo se no y tu Ron  
  
- no yo nunca la había visto- contesta Ron  
  
- Harry anda ve y pregúntale su nombre- le dice Hermione  
  
- Ay, yo, por q Hermione, q vaya Ron –  
  
- no, no tu ve –  
  
- si, si tu – le dice Ron a Harry  
  
- además tu eres el galán ¿no? – le dice Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
- estabas escuchando verdad  
  
- tu q crees, y además Ron tiene razón, jejeje  
  
- hay ya q, no se te va ninguna hermy – le contesta Harry  
  
Harry va hacia donde esta la chica, le da pena hablarle y se le acerca con mucha pena y le toca el hombro, ella voltea y le dedica una gran sonrisa q hace q Harry se quede pasmado con su gran belleza. Vaya q era hermosa tenia el cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura, era alta, de tez blanca, su nariz era respingada, su boca muy carnosa no eran muy gruesos sus labios, su cara tenia bonita forma, era delgada con muy bonito cuerpo; pero lo q Harry le llamo mas la atención fueron sus grandes ojos color violeta  
  
- hola –le dijo Harry algo nervioso  
  
- hola – le contesta muy risueña  
  
- es q me... este ... mmm pues que bonitos ojos tienes  
  
- hay muchas gracias ...como te llamas-  
  
- Harry ... Harry Potter  
  
- uau eres Harry potter q cool  
  
- he, he  
  
- no nada, hasta q se me hizo conocerte  
  
- ah, ah  
  
- mucho gusto  
  
- ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto Harry  
  
- Me llamo Alanis Uckerman  
  
- Bonito nombre  
  
- Gracias  
  
- y de donde eres  
  
- ah de Edimburgo, Escocía  
  
- Oye eres nueva – le pregunto Harry  
  
- No para nada, siempre eh estado en esta escuela – le dijo Alanis  
  
- Como nunca te había visto, q año vas a cursar  
  
- 6 año, lo q pasa es q el año pasado no pude asistir problemas personales sabes y tuve maestros particulares, además soy adolescente y estoy creciendo  
  
- pues si – le sonrió – entonces en que casa vas?  
  
- slytherin – le contesto  
  
- ¿SLYTHERIN?  
  
- q pasa no tiene nada de malo, yo se q tu vas en griffindor y el hecho de q yo este en slytherin no quiere decir q sea mala onda como esos, pero el sombrero me envió y mas puedo hacer ¿no lo crees?  
  
- pero por q te envió, a slyttherin si por lo q veo eres muy buena onda  
  
- ja, eso mismo me pregunto sabes q es a lo mejor q toda mi familia a estado ahí y para no perder la costumbre yo creo  
  
supongo –  
  
En eso iban subiendo las escaleras cuando escucharon la voz de ron y Hermione detrás de ellos  
  
- Harry espera, Harry  
  
- Chicos, q pasa - dijo Harry  
  
- No, nada solo q nos dejaste atrás- le contesta Hermione  
  
- Ah solo q venia platicando con ... ah de veras no les e presentado  
  
Y Hermione y ron voltean, ella les dirige una gran y gentil sonrisa, Ron quedo pasmado con su belleza; Hermione voltea con ron y le dice  
  
- cierra esa boca – le dice algo enfadada  
  
- ah deja de molestar – le contesta  
  
- pues presenta – dice Hermione  
  
ah si... bueno les presento a Alanis Uckerman y viene de escocia  
  
mucho gusto - les dice  
  
- ellos son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y ellos también están en griffindor  
  
- y tu en q casa vas – le pregunto Hermione  
  
- bueno antes de q se alarmen no soy como mi casa lo describe ok, soy de Slyttherin, ya ven q dicen q son unos pesados, engreídos y odiosos pues si es cierto pero yo no; espero conocerlos mas  
  
- esta bien, pues mucho gusto en conocerte Alanis y q bueno q no seas como ellos – y le tendió la mano , ambas se la estrecharon  
  
Ôôôôôôôôôô^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*ôôôôôôôôôÔ  
  
Bueno muchas gracias a las personas q me dejaron los reviews se los dedico a ellas, ya q me dieron ánimos para continuarla  
  
Gala Snape: muchas gracias por el reviews, ya q era el primer fic q escribía y ponía demasiado `` y´´ espero q te guste este fic  
  
amsp14: GRACIAS ^_^ ana la verdad q me contentaste mucho y si snape va a salir mas adelante y creedme q esta muchacha es todo un misterio  
  
Bueno aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo no me tardare mas de 1 semana en subir los capítulos OK, ya q esto es lo q me apasiona y me libera de las presiones aparte q me hace realidad mis fantasías (mmm eróticas tmb jaja no crean) y aparte estoy escribiendo otro fic llamado Erase una vez en Guadalajara espero q también lo lean.  
  
atte.: AlinaSnape  
  
Miembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Y muchas mas tantas q ni me acuerdo ^_^ mi mail alina_snape @ hotmail.com 


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno acá esta el 3 capitulo espero q el otro les haya gustado y perdón por la ortografía y por tardarme lo q pasa es q me fui de vacaciones  
  
Este fic me pertenece pero no todos los personajes solamente Alanis Lean mi otro fic esta shido

ôCapitulo 3En eso iban entrando en el vestíbulo y se pararon junto a las escaleras de mármol, Alanis volteo hacia arriba  
  
- uh q grande, hace tiempo q no lo veía eh – atrás de ella le contesto otra voz q no era de las q ya había conocido  
  
-si grandioso srita. Uckerman pero basta de paseo y acompáñeme – era McGonagall  
  
- OH disculpe  
  
- señor Potter, Weasley y srita. Granger regresen a su casa a arreglarse para la hora de la selección  
  
-si profesora McGonagall- le contestaron los tres  
  
- adiós chicos – les dijo Alanis – nos vemos  
  
- si adiós.  
  
Vieron como se alejaban la maestra y Alanis por el pasillo hacia la  
oficina del director, subieron las escaleras  
  
- oye Harry se ve q es muy agradable – le dice Hermione  
  
- y hermosa – contesta Ron  
  
- eso ni dudarlo – dijo Harry  
  
- ya – dijo Hermione algo celosa  
  
- q claro es muy agradable– dice Harry  
  
Iban dando la vuelta cuando se tropezaron con...  
  
- ¡grandioso! Harry Potter y su pandilla. Que están tramando ahora? Tratando de salvar el mundo otra vez?- dijo con su voz arrastrada q es lo mas común en el.  
  
- Hay el grandioso Draco Malfoy Y SU PANDILLA y además a ti q te importa lo q hagamos Malfoy?  
  
- calla tonta, sangre sucia  
  
- detente Draco o si no  
  
- o sino q Potter  
  
- te daremos una paliza – contesto Ron  
  
- una q, tu jajaja,- rió con una voz fría- tú y cuantos más Weasley?  
  
- los q sean necesarios – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
- hay q miedo el cara rajada y el pobretón de Weasley a sin olvidar a la sangre sucia, q tú también le entras Granger?  
  
- hay eres un  
  
- un q Weasley, un q  
  
Ron saco su varita rápidamente de entre sus ropas.  
  
En eso Ron le iba a lanzar un hechizo cuando escuchan una voz sensual y malévola (q bonito ) detrás de ellos  
  
- Weasley 15 puntos menos para griffindor por atacar a un compañero sin razón – dijo Snape con una sonrisa malévola ( suspiro º¬º)  
  
- pero profesor, el primero nos ataco – le dice Hermione y Snape le dirige una mirada fulminante  
  
- basta y retirense - y se aleja de ellos  
  
- no q no Potter  
  
- vámonos – dijo Hermione  
  
- si, no tenemos q aguantar esto –le contesta Ron  
  
Y se alejaron de ah  
  
- miedo jajaja – escuchan a lo lejos  
  
Llegaron a su sala común algo callados y cada quien sube a su dormitorio.  
  
Mientras tanto en el despacho del director Dumbledore; la profesora McGonagall y Alanis ya habían llegado, se sentaron enfrente del director Albus y este dijo  
  
- hola srita. Alanis, como le fue en su viaje a Hogwarts  
  
- Pues me dio mucho gusto volver ya q es el único lugar q lo considero mi hogar; sinceramente le digo q no abría soportado mas vivir con mi propia raza o según eso mi familia, usted sabe lo difíciles q son y mas conmigo  
  
- Lo se señorita por eso la hemos enviado era lo mas seguro, solo usted los puede controlar y dentro de lo q cabe la palabra convencer Y como le fue en su misión?, cuéntemelo a grandes rasgos ya es hora de irnos a la ceremonia  
  
- le diré q bien pero tuve q tomar una decisión espero q no se enfade conmigo- suspiro y bajo su mirada- les eh dicho la verdad, de q poseo el germen, y q cualquiera q me desobedeciera sufriría sus consecuencias, ya les eh dado las instrucciones a todos tanto a los Milenarios como a la nueva raza de q no se unieran a El usted sabe; pero no les dije q era un híbrido no lo creí conveniente  
  
- Pero señorita Alanis como a sacrificado su vida solo le pedimos q hablara con ellos – le dijo McGonogall  
  
- Profesora lo se, pero lo tenia claramente en mi cabeza de q no me harían caso, aparte lo hice por mis padres y por esta maravillosa escuela q me ha dado un hogar, además no se preocupe no fui sola me acompañaron los q eran amigos de mis padres y ahora son los míos  
  
- Quienes Señorita – pregunto Dumbledore  
  
- Marius y Pandora-  
  
- Bueno después hablaremos largamente  
  
- Si director  
  
- por cierto, ¿sobre su alimentación?  
  
- No se preocupe ya eh cenado pero durante el tiempo q este aquí me podría permitir salir del castillo y andar por los alrededores yo de eso me encargare  
  
- esta bien, mientras tanto aquí deje sus cosas ya se las llevaran a su habitación..  
  
- tendré q dormir con las demás?  
  
- No, esta vez no  
  
- Gracias- lo dijo con una sonrisa de alivio- bueno me voy, hasta luego  
  
Se levanto de su silla y salio por la misma puerta por la cual había entrado; ya iba con su uniforme así q se fue caminando tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa  
  
Mientras tanto:  
  
Harry estaba arreglando sus cosas, rápidamente para bajar a cenar y llego Ron  
  
- que tal se te hizo Alanis  
  
- es muy agradable, además es muy linda no lo niego – Harry se sonrojo  
  
-si q lo es, pero ya sabes yo solo tengo ojos para una sola persona  
  
- quien será.... Ron –le respondió Harry algo divertido por la cara de Ron q había puesto  
  
- calla no digas nada, anda vamos q se nos hace tarde , están listos ustedes – ron le pregunto a Neville, Seamus y Thomas  
  
- claro cuando digas – respondieron a unísono  
  
En eso se escucho un ruido en la puerta y Harry fue a abrir para ver q es lo q pasaba y se encontró con la cara aplastada de un gato y se echo hacia atrás  
  
- hola – dijo una voz y bajo al gato y era Hermione  
  
- hola, me has puesto un buen susto Hermione  
  
- vamos no exageres, ¿ya están listos?, que se no hace tarde  
  
- Si ya vamos Hermione – todos salieron del dormitorio  
  
Los tres chicos iban saliendo de la sala común cuando se toparon con Alanis, ya los cuatro siguieron el camino hacia el gran comedor, adelante iban Harry y Ron platicando mientras atrás de ellos iba Hermione y Alanis.  
  
- Oye Alanis, quien te agrado mas de los chicos – Hermione le pregunto en un susurro  
  
- Pues la verdad, los 2 son muy simpáticos  
  
- Y el mas guapo  
  
- Jejeje.. q preguntas.. bueno Harry es muy guapo sobre todo esos hermosos ojos verdes q tiene, pero Ron hay se ve tan lindo con su cabello rojo algo sexy y esa mirada jajaja .. tierna – y volteo con Hermione que la veía con algo de disgusto y muy recelosa  
  
- Y te gusta, Ron  
  
- Jajaja... ya se por q me preguntas, te gusta verdad; no, no me gusta, yo ya tengo a mi hombre  
  
- Como supiste q me gustaba – dijo Hermione con recelo y algo colorada  
  
- hay, a leguas se ve q te gusta o no?  
  
- Este... mira ahí vienen, no me di cuenta cuando se atrasaron – lo dijo para desviar el tema  
  
- Bueno OK, tu y yo tenemos q hablar después – volteo con ella y le sonrió esta le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
Ron y Hermione se pusieron rojos y mejor se voltearon hacia otro lado, iban casi llegando al comedor cuando escucharon una voz arrastrada detrás de ellos, Alanis se había dirigido hacia un espejo q estaba a un lado ellos, detrás de ellos escucharon de nuevo esa voz desagradable (para mi no)  
  
- Vaya, vaya mira a quien nos encontramos de nuevo – dijo Malfoy con una voz sutil  
  
- Q quieres Malfoy – le dijo Harry  
  
- Nada, q no puedo saludar y por cierto este año q aventura nos tienes preparada para lucirte de nuevo  
  
- Cierra la boca Malfoy – le grito Ron  
  
- Perdón, tu callándome a mi por favor cuando un pobretón le anda hablando así a uno q tiene mucha mas categoría  
  
Una voz detrás de ellos se escucho  
  
- Basta de estar peleando todo el tiempo, ayudarían mas si no estorbaran en el camino, no dejan pasar a los demás alumnos  
  
- Profesora McGonagall, es Malfoy el q empezó todo, nosotros no – Ron protesto  
  
-Ya váyanse a sus mesas – les ordeno su maestre de transformaciones  
  
Malfoy se fue riendo de ellos, estos quedaron muy disgustados; Alanis se acerco nuevamente a ellos  
  
- Que pasa por q esa cara?- pregunto Alanis  
  
- Lo q pasa es q Malfoy empezó a molestar de nuevo, la profesora McGonogall nos cacho y ...  
  
- regaño – ron termino la frase de Hermione con la cara fruncida  
  
- Ese Malfoy, siempre esta molestando  
  
- Que a ti también te molesta? – pregunto Harry  
  
- Claro, no son los únicos, y eso q estoy en su casa, También la maldita esa de Pansy, Bueno en si todos, menos Mishka q es con la q mas hablo  
  
- Uhhh q mal, enserio – le dijo Harry con tono de tristeza  
  
- Que es lo q te decían?- le pregunto Ron  
  
- Bueno clásico, Fea, cuatro ojos, atarantada, loca, ñoña, nerd en fin  
  
- Pero si tu no eres ninguna de esas cosas?, no te veo anteojos, ni mucho menos fea..  
  
- Ja es q no me conocieron antes, pero bueno Ya abrieron las puertas, vamos a cenar además tengo q buscar a Mishka  
  
Todos caminaron para entrar, Alanis se despidió de ellos cuando vio a su amiga sentada en la mesa de slytherin, llego por detrás de ella y le tapo los ojos  
  
- Quien soy? - le pregunto a la chica q le tapo los ojos  
  
- No se –  
  
- Anda Dime quien soy – Mishka tomo las manos y las empezó a tocar  
  
- ya se Shadow – Alanis quito sus manos de su amiga y se sentó aun lado de ella  
  
- Si, ¿Cómo adivinaste?-  
  
- Pu.. Pues es q tu anillo, es el q tenemos las dos en la misma mano... pero si te veo de frente no te hubiera reconocido, q te paso, q le hiciste a la Alanis q yo conocía?  
  
- Jajajaja nada tonta soy yo solamente eh crecido; no nos vimos en un año y además tu también has cambiado  
  
- pero no tanto como tu; solo me he cortado el cabello- dijo esta tocándose su cabello. Ella era alta como Alanis si las vieran juntas dirían q eran hermanas y hasta q eran gemelas, solo q esta tenia el cabello negro, y un poco abajo de las orejas, aparte q tenia los ojos azul índigo; las dos tenían un anillo en la mano derecha con sus nombres grabados en el interior y por fuera tenia una hermosa esmeralda  
  
- no exageres – dijo esta  
  
- que paso, cuénteme  
  
- ya te explicare, ya va a empezar la ceremonia  
  
- esta bien, pero me da mucho gusto q hayas regresado enserio, oye Malfoy ya te vio? Te ah molestado ese tonto...?  
  
- No creo q no  
  
- pues me da gusto, por q cuando te vea no te va a reconocer y esa Pansy se va a morir de la envidia, no encontraran ningún insulto para ti ...  
  
- ja exageras, calla q ya viene el rey de roma Dijo Alanis con un susurro y se volteo hacia otro lado; iba llegando Malfoy con sus amigos se sentaron enfrente de ellas, al parecer ninguno volteo a verlas, Alanis volteo a ver a Malfoy con sus penetrantes ojos violáceos y lo miro fijamente, este sintió q lo veían y al instante volteo; se encontraron los ojos de Alanis y los ojos Grisáceos de Malfoy, este se quedo sorprendido de la chica q estaba enfrente del el, no sabia quien era; así q le sonrió y de le guiño un ojo como todo un don Juan; Alanis rápidamente se volteo sorprendida al ver lo q había hecho Malfoy  
  
- Oye Zabini, Quien es la chica q esta aun lado de Leckter? – le pregunto al chico q estaba aun lado de el  
  
- No se, pero no esta nada mal eh?  
  
- Es cierto, tengo q averiguar quien es- así callándose, ya q había empezado la ceremoniaôBueno muchas gracias a las personas q me dejaron los reviews se los dedico a ellas, ya q me dieron ánimos para continuarla  
  
Gala Snape: Gracias por tu review espero q te guste este siguiente capitulo amsp14: GRACIAS ana muchas gracias por el reviews, Pues has de cuenta q harry quedo como Tom Welling de smarville, No Draco no afectara tanto solo q si le da mas sabor a la historia  
  
Y perdon por tardarme, un favor recomienden esta hista ups jejeje  
  
Bueno aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo no me tardare mas de 1 semana en subir los capítulos OK, ya q esto es lo q me apasiona y me libera de las presiones aparte q me hace realidad mis fantasías (mmm eróticas tmb jaja no crean) y aparte estoy escribiendo otro fic llamado Erase una vez en Guadalajara espero q también lo lean. Y disculpen por tardarme es q lo q pasa es q me fui de vacaciones y no eh estado mucho en mi casa  
  
atte.: AlinaSnape  
  
Miembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Y muchas mas tantas q ni me acuerdo mi mail alinasnape hotmail.com 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno acá esta el 4 capitulo espero q el otro les haya gustado y perdón por la ortografía y por tardarme lo q pasa es q me fui de vacaciones  
  
Este fic me pertenece pero no todos los personajes solamente Alanis Lean mi otro fic esta shido  
  
ô  
  
Capitulo 4**  
  
Ya había terminado la ceremonia, cuando empezaron a comer, Alanis solo tomaba agua natural, Mishka se le hizo raro ya q ella comía demasiado así q le pregunto  
  
- oye ¿por q no comes?-  
  
- ah este ya cene y no tengo hambre – le sonri  
  
- segura?, tu siempre comes demasiado, se me hace muy raro eh!!!! No quiero q al rato me salgas con que estés enferma de anorexia o algo as  
  
- hay como crees; ya te lo contare en mi dormitorio  
  
-¡Que! Tu dormitorio, como esta eso-  
  
- Si, mi dormitorio, yo no voy a dormir con las demás  
  
- ja, a ver como esta eso?  
  
- ya te lo explicare, ok  
  
- esta bien- le dijo su amiga  
  
- ya terminaste?  
  
- ya, por que?  
  
- por que ya me quiero ir para contarte todo  
  
- ah si es para eso ya termine – le contesto al instante y se levanto rápidamente  
  
- hay meche, jajaja – también levantándose  
  
Iban saliendo del gran comedor cuando se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall, Alanis se acordó de q no sabia cual era su dormitorio nuevo, así q se acerco rápidamente a preguntarle. La profesora le dio la llave y le explico q estaba aun lado del dormitorio de las chicas era una puerta de madera obscura, Alanis le dio las gracias y se fue con Mishka; estas se fueron por el pasillo q las llevaba a las mazmorras cuando alguien las detuvo, poniéndoles las manos en sus hombros, voltearon rápidamente para ver quien era.  
  
- Hola muchachas – les dijo con una voz muy galante  
  
- Malfoy, que quieres? no empieces a molestar de nuevo si- Le dijo Mishka  
  
- como crees Leckter – recorrió con la mirada a las chicas, sobretodo a Alanis  
  
- Mas te vale-  
  
- No seas tan descortés Leckter y preséntame a tu amiga no?- le dijo sin hacer caso a lo q había dicho antes  
  
- Que?- contesto Mishka- Que es q no te acuerdas de Uckerman?  
  
- no, Nunca la había escuchado-  
  
- Pero no te acuerdas de... - Alanis le tapo la boca antes de q terminara  
  
- Discúlpala esta niña no tiene para cuando; Bueno me llamo Alanis Uckerman y voy en sexto curso y tu supongo eres Draco Malfoy no?  
  
- Mucho gusto Uckerman, me da un placer conocerla, Si soy Draco Malfoy  
  
- Bueno nos tenemos q ir y nos vemos mañana, Malfoy – Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, las 2 dieron media vuelta y se fueron por el oscuro pasillo dejando a Malfoy en medio de aquella oscuridad y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.  
  
Llegaron a la entrada principal dando la contraseña serpientes venenosas ´´, subieron por las escaleras q conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas, al llegar vieron q la puerta del dormitorio y aun lado estaba la puerta q la profesora les había dicho. Alanis saco la llave y abrió; enfrente de ellas se encontraba una hermosa habitación estilo medieval y adornos muy lúgubres tal cual le gustaban a Alanis. Había una ventana grandísima con unas cortinas Rojo oscuro y las q daban hacia fuera eran negras, la cama era igual q las demás con sus cortinas corredizas y suaves sabanas, tenia su mesita de noche aun lado, un escritorio, su ropero q estaba junto a un reloj de péndulo, en un rincón se encontraban sus pertenencias; las dos se fueron directamente al baño era sencillo pero muy elegante todo con tonos oscuros, toda la habitación estaba iluminada con velas negras, pero lo q mas le gusto a Alanis Fue un gran tocador q estaba enfrente, como ya se había dicho todo tenia términos medievales.  
  
- wuau Alanis q hermosa es tu habitación, me ha encantado  
  
- Jaja a mi también- se fue a la puerta y la cerro, todo quedo en penumbras, Mishka saco su varita q hizo q prendieran las velas  
  
- Oye por q has saludado a Malfoy – le dijo y se fue a sentar a la cama  
  
- que no te diste cuenta?  
  
- No, De q?  
  
- Pues de q no me reconoció, ni siquiera sabían mi nombre cuando me molestaban, así q decidí vengarme, por eso lo salude cordialmente...  
  
- Ah ya, oye si que eres inteligente, acabo de encontrarte una cosa mas por la cual estas en esta casa  
  
- si, Cual?  
  
- Sed, Sed de venganza jajaja- rieron las dos juntas- ya eh descubierto en ti la astucia, ambición y habilidad en pociones, me faltan mas cosas por descubrir  
  
- Jajaja... hablas muy raro  
  
- Oye a ese tocador le falta un espejo – se levanto y tomo a Alanis por la mano  
  
- no, no le falta nada  
  
- Si, Espejus´´ – dijo apuntando con su varita, apareció un espejo, Mishka retrocedió al ver lo q estaba enfrente de ella- Alanis, que es esto dime – las dos se encontraban paradas, frente aquel gigantesco espejo, aquella escena era impactante  
  
- No es nada – dijo Alanis y rápidamente se movió de lugar y se fue a acurrucar en la cama  
  
- Alanis dime, soy tu amiga – Camino a donde se encontraba, se acostó junto a ella y paso su brazo sobre ella  
  
- Nada, Mishka olvídalo, por favor –Lo dijo con un tono muy triste  
  
- que no me tienes confianza  
  
- No es eso, tengo miedo  
  
- Miedo? De q?  
  
- Si te enteras de lo q soy  
  
- somos hermanas, solo con la diferencia de q tenemos distintos padres... pero bueno si no quieres contármelo no importa, sabes q te quiero y respeto tu decisión, no tengo por que temer –se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta  
  
- ¡Espera!!! , no te vayas – se levanto de la cama – perdóname, te contare por q eres mi hermana y confió en ti, ven por favor – le dijo, se sentó nuevamente en la cama  
  
- Cuéntame –se sentó aun lado de ella  
  
- Bueno, pues te diré el secreto de mi familia –bajo su mirada y suspiro – Bueno como sabrás mis padres son Ellioth Uckerman y Lydia Uckerman y ambos murieron a manos de los Mortifagos, por venganza; la razón fue por q mis padres no aceptaron unirse a ellos y no entregarme a mí. Mi padre en realidad era un vampiro y mi Madre después de q yo naciera se convirtió en uno. Yo soy un híbrido y adquirí nuevas ventajas y poderes q ellos no tienen; como yo, somos 7 así q formamos una nueva era o raza....Por eso viaje para reunirme con ellos para convencerlos a de q no se unieran a Voldemort ahora q a regresado, Bueno el punto es q al ir y vivir con ellos se podría q me eh convertido en adulto al menos en mi raza; ya eh crecido y me eh convertido completamente en vampiro, pero claro q con mas ventajas algunos de mis poderes son leer la mente y comunicarme a través de ella, otra es la telequinesis, por eso no me reflejo en los espejos como lo has visto, ya no puedo comer cualquier tipo de comida, solo beber sangre, por eso tenia miedo en decirte la verdad sobre mi familia – dijo con tristeza y se acost  
  
- Ya vez, no fue tan difícil contármelo y no me he asustado, recuerda eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, puedes confiar en mi- esta le sonrió y la abrazo  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?  
  
- Si, si esta entre lo q te puedo decir, si  
  
- Ok. Los has convencido?,  
  
- Pues se podría decir q a la mayoría si  
  
- Como?  
  
- Eso es secreto  
  
- Bueno, q mas ah si, Ya puedes convertir vampiro a alguien, por ejemplo a mi?  
  
- Si, pero a ti no te voy a convertir en vampiro  
  
- Que!!! Porque? Sabes cuanto me fascinan los vampiros...  
  
- lo se, pero no es muy fácil ser vampiro y no quiero q sufras como yo  
  
- Como tu, ja te quieres quedar con lo bueno- lo dijo con tono de enojo y burla a la vez  
  
- No para nada, bueno ya veremos-le dijo Alanis con una sonrisa  
  
- Oye entonces te puedes convertir en murciélago?  
  
- No para nada eso te convertirte en murciélago son patrañas, solo me puedo convertir en lobo, niebla, cuervo y sombras creo – se rasco la cabeza  
  
- Como esta eso?  
  
- Bueno nos podemos convertir en cosas de la oscuridad y podemos controlar, aun q el murciélago es parte, total eso no lo se  
  
- jajaja OK, oye q hora es?  
  
- no se – se levanto Alanis y vio el reloj de péndulo –hay es la una menos quince, ya hay q dormirnos, para levantarnos mañana temprano  
  
- Si – Mishka se levanto y le dijo –buenas noches  
  
- No quieres dormir conmigo, no creo q te digan nada hay q traernos tus cosas si?  
  
- Ja buena idea ok, vamos ayúdame  
  
- "rale eso me agrada de ti – le dijo caminando hacia ella  
  
- Que?  
  
- Que te arriesgas  
  
- ya vamos, graciosita  
  
Las dos fueron al dormitorio de las chicas por las pertenencias de Mishka, al entrar las demás ya estaban dormidas así q no se dieron cuenta cuando estas entraron; ya llevaron las cosas al dormitorio de Alanis, cada una se cambio y se lavo los dientes para acostarse, se desearon buenas noches y así cayeron en un profundo y relajante sueño. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano alistaron sus cosas, se bañaron (n/A: NO juntas ok) y ya listas fueron al gran comedor para desayunar. Mishka se desayuno cereal y como en la noche anterior Alanis no desayuno nada.  
  
- ¿Que no vas a desayunar?  
  
- No- Alanis estaba con los brazos cruzados, fijando su vista a una cuchara q estaba sobre la mesa  
  
- ¿entonces?- frunció el ceño Mishka  
  
- tengo q ir por una poción q sustituya mi alimento por un tiempo, y con Hagrid para q me consiga algo q comer  
  
- ¿Cómo esta eso?- le pregunto  
  
- La poción va a sustituir la sangre para q no salga del castillo muy seguido, aparte de q es muy peligroso para mi, y los animalitos para no tener q buscarlos yo  
  
- Deberás q floja eres eh  
  
- si tu como no – Alanis dijo esto cuando paso Malfoy repartiendo los horarios, se detuvo ante ella  
  
- Hola señorita Uckerman – Lo dijo entono galante  
  
- Hola Malfoy  
  
- Ah Leckter, hola –se volteo nuevamente con Alanis – Como estas? Uckerman  
  
- Muy bien, Gracias y tu  
  
- Mejor q nunca, te dejo el horario?  
  
- Si, por favor – Malfoy le entrego el horario de Mishka y de ella  
  
- Bueno me tengo q entregar los horarios, ¿nos veremos mas tarde?  
  
- Claro, Malfoy  
  
- Dime Draco por favor  
  
- Y tu Alanis  
  
- OK, nos vemos Alanis –se fue para entregar los demás horarios, sin antes lanzarle una mirada de coqueteo, Alanis le envió un beso con la mano delicadamente  
  
- Insoportable –dijo Mishka ya q se había ido  
  
-Me lo dices a mi, Q por mas de 4 años me estuvo molestando, por eso ahora llego mi turno  
  
- Jajaja – bajo su mirada para ver los horarios – ya viste primera hora historia, doble de pociones, doble de herbólogia y encantamientos  
  
- no esta mal, excepción de historia – Volteando a su horario  
  
- no, pero tenemos q apurarnos vamos a llegar tarde –se levantaron tomando sus cosas y saliendo del gran comedor  
  
Llegaron al aula de Historia, el profesor hablo como en todas sus clases sin lograr captar la atención de sus alumnos; Alanis y Mishka tomaban nota cada vez q se acordaban mientras se entretenían jugando gato en sus pergaminos y dibujando al profesor con caras graciosas, Mishka aun mas aburrida q antes empezó a hacer bolitas de papel ensalivado y a lanzárselas a los de Huflepuff , Alanis se divertía mas lanzándoselas al cabello de Pansy en una de esas le callo en la mejilla, esta volteo rápidamente, pero no se dio cuenta quien había sido; al termino de la clase tomaron nota de los deberes y salieron los mas pronto q pudieron de aquel aburrimiento total. Caminaban hacia las mazmorras, Mishka iba revisando su mochila buscando algo.  
  
- Alanis, te acuerdas si te mostré el dibujo q me hizo mi hermano – Le pregunto Mishka – Alanis – repitió nuevamente – Alanis- volteo con esta para ver por q no le respondía – Niña te estoy hablando –Alanis iba muy entrenida comiendo una barra de chocolate  
  
- Mmmmm- le sonri  
  
- te estoy hablando niña!!, que si te enseñe el dibujo de mi hermano  
  
- Ahnomensñastenada –  
  
- ¡Que?!! termínate ese maldito chocolate – le dijo – tu nunca tienes remedio, se supone q no puedes comer chocolate no?  
  
- ¡que!!!, como crees que iba dejar a mi hermoso chocolate  
  
- no pues es q tu no puedes comer  
  
- claro q puedo, te dije q algunas cosas si podía comer no?  
  
- así, bueno ya hay q apurarnos por q se nos hace tarde  
  
- OK, pero q me decías  
  
- que si no te enseñe el dibujo q me hizo mi hermano?  
  
- Ah no –  
  
- bueno ayúdame a buscarlo, tu detenme la mochila, yo lo busco y mientras caminamos  
  
- OK –Alanis abrió otro chocolate y se lo metió a la boca, mientras q sostenía la mochila; iba muy entretenida comiendo su chocolate cuando... ¡¡¡AUCH!!! – la mochila de Mishka cayo al suelo  
  
- Hey q paso, por merlín – le dijo Mishka, al ver a su amiga como se había golpeado la frente con una antorcha q iluminaba el pasillo  
  
- auch, me duele – dijo esto mientras se sobaba la frente  
  
- ya vez te digo por andar distraída  
  
- va, es q apareció de.. – no termino la frase al sentir q alguien la tomaba de el brazo y la levantaba cuidadosamente del piso  
  
- Debería de tener mas cuidado señorita, se encuentra bien? – le dijo una voz con un tono grueso y muy sensual  
  
- Ah, estoy bien, Gracias por ayudarme – se sacudió la tierra de su túnica y volteo a ver quien la había ayudado a levantarse.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_amp  
Ana María : gracias a tu review en el proximo cap te vas a dar cuenta sabes nunca pense hacer tan complicada esta historia te vas a llevar varias sorpresas  
  
Me tarde por q ya voy a salir de vacaciones y los malditos maestros nos dejan los trabajos al ultimo, pero como ya voy a salir ya no me voy a tardar tanto ok...  
  
atte.: AlinaSnape  
  
Miembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Y muchas mas tantas q ni me acuerdo mi mail alinasnape hotmail.com_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Este fic me pertenece pero no todos los personajes solamente Alanis  
  
Debido a un pequeño descuido mío estos son los signos q me faltaron poner Alanis estos Signos son los q voy a poner cuando ella este pensando Severus y estos son los de Snape_**

**_   
  
_**  
ô  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
- Ah!, disculpe profesor Lupin – le dijo Alanis avergonzada  
  
- No hay cuidado señorita  
  
- jeje es q iba muy distraída –  
  
- si ya veo, ¿Qué comes?- vio q traía en su mano una envoltura  
  
- CHOCOLATE!!!!! –levanto su barra de chocolate agitándola, y al profesor se le abrieron mucho los ojos, ya q a el también le gustaba – gusta – se la acerco  
  
- este mmm... no, bueno si pero solo un pedacito – tomando un trozo de chocolate  
  
- no se preocupe profesor, ya sabe q conmigo hay confianza  
  
- bueno gracias, gusto en verla tengo q ir por una poción nos veremos – le dijo su profesor algo apenado  
  
- nos vemos – Alanis le contesto cuando este siguió su camino al aula de pociones donde ella misma se dirigía; ya cuando se había alejado lo suficiente su amiga Mishka le dijo  
  
- desde cuando acá tanta confianza con los profesores- Levanto su ceja muy interesada por lo q acababa de presenciar  
  
- ah, es q el me acompaño parte de las vacaciones y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.. es una persona muy agradable eso es todo  
  
- ah!!, Oye es de nuevo profesor de DCAO? –  
  
- Si, Dumbledore le llamo de nuevo, es que no encontró a otra persona q se hiciera cargo de la materia  
  
- ah, bueno ya hay q darnos prisa por q vamos a llegar tarde a tu queridísima clase de pociones  
  
- no seas payasa – le dijo Alanis  
  
-jaja a poco no? –esta la cuestiono  
  
- tonta – su amiga siguió riendo hasta q llegaron al aula entraron las dos y fueron a sentarse, ya había varios alumnos, ellas se sentaron en la primera fila y segunda banca, adelante de ellas se encontraban otros alumnos de slytherin; en la segunda fila se encontraba Harry junto con Ron en la penúltima banca, Alanis fue a saludarlos.  
  
- Hola chicos  
  
- ¡Hola!! -le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
- Como están  
  
- Bien – le contesto Harry – Y tu?  
  
- Pues bien, solo q a primera hora me toco historia y fue como siempre aburridísimo, a ustedes q les toco?  
  
- Pues nos toco encantamientos, no estuvo nada mal – le contesto Ron  
  
- Que suerte, que vieron?  
  
- pues practicamos – en eso llego Malfoy y no termino de decir  
  
- Saben mejor me voy, ya q este va a venir a molestarnos nos vemos adiós  
  
- adiós- le contestaron, llego con su amiga q ya había puesto sus cosas en orden, Alanis saco su balanza para calibrarla  
  
- que hacías con esos Gryffindor –  
  
- Solo fui a saludarlos, no te enojes Mishka son agradables  
  
- No me enojo  
  
- Entonces?  
  
- Nada – le contesto cortante  
  
- estas celosa, eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar- le dijo Alanis  
  
- Va ... no es por eso son Gryffindor  
  
Bueno, ya no va a tardar en llegar el profesor- en eso se abrió la puerta de su despacho q estaba en la misma aula. todo el salón quedo en un completo silencio; en la puerta apareció el profesor de pociones imponente como siempre.  
  
- Antes de empezar la clase de hoy – dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista todo el salón- eh de felicitar a algunos muy pocos por sus resultados en los TIMOS, unos cuantos por Supera las expectativas y solo 3 alumnos por su Extraordinario – Mishka le dio un codazo a su amiga, Alanis se lo devolvió – Y espero q salgan igual o mejor en los resultados de sus Éxtasis. Bueno empezaremos con la poción desvanecedora – agito su varita y aparecieron las instrucciones en el pizarrón, hizo otro movimiento de varita y se abrieron las puertas del armario donde se encontraban los ingredientes- Tienen dos horas – el profesor se sentó en su mesa  
  
- Oye por q me pegaste?, me dolió – le pregunto Alanis  
  
- Tu por q crees, será q tu sacaste extraordinario y tu queridísimo profesor te ha felicitado –  
  
- No es mi queridísimo profesor eh... es un respetable profesor y un ejemplo a seguir  
  
- Mira con todo respeto por que es el Jefe de nuestra casa, pero esa cosa un ejemplo a seguir? Te encuentras bien? – le dijo Mishka con tono de burla y tocándole la frente  
  
- ¡Si!! – le dijo enfadada– Además a ti también te felicito tu sacaste Supera las Expectativas y gracias a eso tu hermano y su esposa te llevaron a Paris.  
  
- Ya pues  
  
- Ya, hay q ponernos a trabajar, ve por los ingredientes  
  
- ah yo?  
  
- Si tu – sin mas reclamos Mishka fue por los ingredientes, Alanis se quedo revisando su balanza; en eso alguien llego y la saludo cortésmente  
  
- Hola mi bella Dama  
  
-Hola Draco- Alanis bajo su cara e hizo una mueca de desagrado para q este no la viera  
  
- Que tal, cuanto sacaste en el TIMO de pociones  
  
- Extraordinario – le contesto muy a secas  
  
- Yo también –  
  
- Lo sacaste por tus meritos o fue gracias a tu padre Malfoy – Mishka había vuelto, Alanis hizo una breve sonrisa  
  
- Mira Leckter ... - no termino de decir algo por q Alanis le puso delicadamente uno de sus dedos en la boca  
  
- Por favor Draco- le guiño – después hablamos ¿si?, ve a tu lugar  
  
- Si Malfoy vete con tus pulgas a otro lado  
  
- Me voy no por q tu me lo mandes Leckter, nos vemos Alanis – y se fue con una cara de embobado  
  
- estupido – susurro Alanis y volteo con Mishka – Que filosa, me diste miedo jajaja  
  
- Va cállate...- y empezó a imitarla- Después hablamos draquito cara de perro  
  
- jajajaa, ya vamos a trabajar – Las dos empezaron a laborar en su poción, el tiempo transcurrió y todos estaban en lo suyo  
  
A mitad de la clase el profesor Snape se levanto de su lugar para ver como estaban las pociones de sus alumnos; al pasar por el lugar de Alanis se quedo mirando unos instantes, esta se percato q su profesor estaba cerca no quiso desaprovechar el momento para preguntarle  
  
- Buenos días, Profesor Snape – le dijo educadamente – Le quería preguntar si el polvo de Hiedra de Ninfeácea se pone después de girar 6 veces o es antes – Volteo a verlo, este se quedo callado un momento  
  
- Después y nuevamente se gira 6 veces en sentido contrario del reloj – le dijo sigilosamente y se quedo un momento observándola, ella sintió intimidada con su mirada tan penetrante  
  
- Gracias – y se volteo, el profesor se fue revisando los demás calderos sin antes de echarle un ultimo vistazo a Alanis.  
  
La clase continúo tranquilamente al finalizar la clase Alanis y Mishka vaciaron su poción a un frasco y la etiquetaron, el profesor les dejo un trabajo de mas de 30 centímetros sobre las Ninfeáceas, sus propiedades y que otras aplicaciones tiene. Mishka le dijo a Alanis  
  
- Oye es la primera clase y ya nos deja trabajo –  
  
- No te quejes de algo nos sirve el trabajo –  
  
- Pues si pero yo no soy tan aficionada en esta clase como tu  
  
- Entonces por que sacas buenas notas si no te gusta  
  
- Va... lo hago para mantenerme con buen promedio, no porque me guste  
  
- Ah entonces ya no te estés quejando y por eso mismo has el trabajo  
  
- Tengo otra opción?- Le pregunto Mishka  
  
- No, no la tienes  
  
- ya que, nos vamos?, este lugar me sofoca- poniendo sus manos en el cuello como si se ahogara  
  
- Adelántate tu no?, es que tengo q ir por la poción que te dije  
  
- ok, entonces lleva tu mi frasco  
  
-A sus ordenes, algo mas?  
  
- Cállate, nos vemos en el dormitorio si?  
  
- Si – Le contesto Alanis y tomo los frascos, Mishka salio del aula, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido. Alanis acomodo sus cosas, tomo los frascos y volteo a donde estaba su profesor espero a que todos se fueran, ya q el aula había quedado sola fue a donde el se encontraba, estaba en unos de los estantes revisando uno de sus libros.  
  
- Disculpe Profesor – dejo los frascos junto a los demás, este volteo – Vengo por una poción q el Director me dijo q me iba a dar  
  
- Si – le contesto; se dio media vuelta y abrió una puerta q estaba atrás de su mesa, era su despacho el cual estaba con una extrema oscuridad solo entraba la luz tenue proveniente de la iluminación del aula contigua, camino hasta el fondo donde se encontraba un armario grandísimo y negro, estaba cerrado con llave lo abrió y saco de ahí un Frasco negro y de un tamaño considerable, cuando regreso Alanis seguía esperando recargada en un pilar – Aquí esta – le entrego el frasco y le dijo- un trago 3 veces al día le va durar mas o menos 1 semana, cuando se le termine viene  
  
- Si, Gracias – le contesto con tono de agradecimiento, tomo el frasco y fue hacia su Mochila para guardarlo  
  
- es usted nueva? – le dijo con su voz grave y seductora  
  
- No profesor, ¿Qué no se acuerda de mi?, Soy Alanis  
  
- Es usted?- le dijo algo sorprendido  
  
- Si, ya se me hacia extraño que no me saludara  
  
- Pues Yo recordaba a otra niña de lentes y flacucha  
  
- Este ... - le molesto ese comentario- el tiempo pasa profesor uno nunca puede quedarse igual y mucho menos cuando se es adolescente, le apuesto q usted cambio mucho  
  
- claro, pero por lo visto usted nunca va a dejar de hablar demasiado y siempre va perder el respeto a sus profesores  
  
- de q habla?, en que momento lo eh ofendido o le falte el respeto – le dijo sorprendida  
  
- siempre- le contesto tajantemente y se volteo para tomar su libro nuevamente  
  
- ash, por lo visto usted siempre quiere quedar como el mejor, un día de estos le voy a ganar en sus comentarios, siempre ha sido lo mismo con usted, no me extraño el año pasado q no vine? –  
  
- No, en cambio me hizo usted un gran favor para no estarla escuchando todo lo q decía –  
  
- ah pero bien que me escuchaba y nunca me decía que me fuera verdad?- se dio la vuelta y salio del aula; Snape se quedo parado en la penumbra del aula, con la palabra en la boca  
  
- Una adolescente tenia q ser – dijo en voz baja, no se podía quitar la imagen de ella, Sobre todo de sus Ojos violáceos y aquel cabello negro azulado - como la noche - pensó –  
  
Alanis iba caminado tranquilamente por el pasillo de las mazmorras, no iba alterada por la pequeña platica que había tenido con su profesor ya estaba acostumbrada; siguió caminado con paso seguro hacia su dormitorio. Cuando llego vio que no estaba Mishka tal vez ya se había ido a comer, dejo sus cosas y saco su material de las clases anteriores, metió lo que iba a ocupar durante las siguientes clases de la tarde. Era muy ordenada con todas sus pertenencias, se quito la túnica, se acostó sobre la suavidad de su cama, estuvo un rato acostada cuando se acordó de su poción, se levanto y fue hacia el tocador donde lo había dejado; lo abrió con mucho cuidado y le dio un trago.  
  
- No esta tan mal – dijo saboreándolo en su boca, sintió el calor de la poción y su efecto que recorría sus venas, algo q disfruto, tapo la botella con el mismo cuidado con el que la había abierto y la dejo en el tocador, en eso de sus manos percibió un olor que la había dejado la botella, gracias a su olfato ya desarrollado, empezó a oler sus manos  
  
- Cuir de Russie, de Chanel, el profesor no tiene malos gustos en cuanto perfumes – se dijo y se volvió a oler las manos ya q ese era uno de los perfumes favoritos de ella - será mejor que vaya con Hagrid   
  
Se puso su túnica nuevamente y salio de su dormitorio............  
  
ô  
  
Me tarde ya lo se pero ni modo... jajaja, no este el viernes pondré el 6 capitulo y por cierto lo del perfume no se si es para mujer pero va a ser mixto tiene algo q ver con la historia ok nos vemos...amsp14 Gracias por tu review... no te voy a fallaratte.: AlinaSnapeMiembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Orden Draconiana 


	5. Capitulo 5

**Aquí esta el 6 capitulo Este fic me pertenece pero no todos los personajes solamente Alanis  
**

****

****

ô  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Alanis salio por las puertas de roble hacia la cabaña de Hagrid; el cielo estaba de un azul intenso, había también grandes nubes blancas y esponjadas, parecían de algodón, el sol estaba oculto tras una de esas nubes; Alanis volteo al cielo y dio un profundo suspiro al viento fresco que en ese momento había, siguió caminando hasta q llego a la cabaña, de ella salía humo por la chimenea, subió las pequeñas escaleras q se encontraban al pie de la puerta y toco... toc toc, en un instante se escucho que corrían el cerrojo en la puerta apareció un hombre de rostro bonachón.  
  
- Hola –le dijo este  
  
- Hola Hagrid, Sabes vengo por los Blood Lodz – ( n/a: No se me ocurrió nada, y pues ahí le invente je )  
  
- Ah si, pasa – Hagrid se quito de la puerta para q Alanis pudiera entrar  
  
- Gracias –al entrar a la cabaña sintió un inmenso calor, Hagrid hizo q Fang se quitara del sillón para q se pudiera sentar Alanis, ya que estaba sentada le pregunto – ¿Tu no comes en el Gran salón?  
  
- Si, pero hoy voy a tener mi primera clase con los de primero y me quede para prepararla, ¿gustas una taza de té?  
  
- No, Gracias; disculpa entonces mejor me voy rápido te estoy quitando el tiempo  
  
-No, no te preocupes, mira q los Blood Lodz son fáciles de atrapar así q no te preocupes; hoy tuve tiempo de atrapar dos  
  
- ok, si tu lo dices –le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- espera deja te los traigo – este salio de la cabaña, después de unos minutos regreso con una jaula adentro de ella había dos animales redondos de piel grisácea y curtida, sus ojos eran pequeños y negros, en su boca tenia muchos dientecitos afilados  
  
- que cosa!!!, no me los imaginaba así jajaja  
  
- los dientecitos son para alimentarse con la sangre de otros animales, se pegan a ellos y les absorben toda la sangre  
  
- que ironía como yo tomare la sangre de otro q también come ja -pens  
  
- Si-  
  
- no que como las sanguijuelas  
  
- ah si, ten aquí están –le extendió la jaula  
  
- Gracias – la tomo – Oye será mejor que yo los atrape así no te quitare tu tiempo y te evitaría problemas –  
  
- No, no me causa molestias y aparte Dumbledore me lo pidió para q tu no estuvieras en peligro  
  
- Enserio yo los busco, es q la verdad no me quiero hacer dependiente; Y si los buscaría no me saldría de los limites del colegio, por fa si? –le dijo con una cara suplicante y sus ojos violáceos se agrandaron y se pusieron brillosos –Por fa, no le diré nada  
  
-Bueno, pero no le digas – este no pudo resistir –los podrás encontrar en lado oeste del lago, no te vayas a extraviar  
  
- no te preocupes –se levanto del sillón – Bueno me tengo que ir  
  
- Esta bien, nos vemos luego – se acerco a la puerta para abrirle ya q ella traía en sus manos  
  
- Gracias, que estés bien –salio de la cabaña de Hagrid  
  
- Igualmente – le dijo este y cerro la puerta  
  
Alanis siguió caminando lentamente, aquellos animales le causaban repulsión, el cielo seguía igual de hermoso pero con un viento más fuerte y calido; llego a una arbolada y se detuvo, abrió la jaula, metió una de sus manos (n/a: tenia unas manos delgadas con largos dedos, sus uñas eran largas y bien recortadas, parecían de cristal) y saco uno de los Blood Lodz, luego lo tomo con fuerza, volteo a ambos lados y se aseguro de que nadie la pudiera ver, y en un instante ya le había clavado sus colmillos al animal, empezó a absorberle la sangre rápidamente hasta q lo dejo sin vida, lo tiro al suelo como si fuera basura (n/a: que ecológica no lo creen?, bueno al menos es un animal y servirá de abono, pero no me la quiero imaginar si fuera una basura)  
  
- No hay sangre como la de los humanos, esta es muy insípida -pensó- será mejor que deje ir a este animal -volvió a abrir la jaula y saco al otro Blood Lodz, lo dejo en el suelo y este rápidamente salio corriendo (n/a: para q se imaginen como corría, era como una gallina corriendo jajaja ), Alanis siguió caminando hasta q llego a la entrada de la sala común; por suerte no se encontró a nadie durante el camino todos estaban entretenidos en el bullicio de su primer día de clase y otros contándose sus aventuras de las vacaciones, cosa q Alanis no le interesaba escuchar por eso dijo rápidamente la contraseña para poder llegar a la comodidad y tranquilidad de su habitación - Serpientes Venenosas ´´, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro a su habitación se quito nuevamente la túnica dejándola en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta, ahí ya había otra túnica – Mishka!!! – la hablo a su amiga  
  
- Mande – le contesto saliendo del baño  
  
- Nada, solo quería saber si ya habías llegado, ¿Qué tal la comida?- le pregunto sentándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos  
  
- Nada mal, sobre todo la milanesa de pollo empanizado y lo principal, el pudín de chocolate, si eso fue lo mas rico –le dijo sonriente y cruzando los brazos  
  
- ¡Que pudín de CHOCOLATE!! –brinco de la cama desesperada –no te paso por la mente traerle a tu queridísima amiga un poquito –y puso ojos de niña tierna  
  
- uuuhu , lastima se acabo –  
  
- que mala eres – se puso triste  
  
- No te creas – se acerco a su mochila y saco un vaso lleno de pudín, Alanis se abalanzo hacia ella, pero esta lo levanto para q no lo pudiera agarrar – te lo doy con una condición  
  
- no me hagas chantaje, dámelo si, queridísima amiga, hermosa, inteligente, preciosa, la mejor del mundo –seguía brincando pero no conseguía quitárselo  
  
- Vale pues, pero la condición es q sigamos siendo amigas  
  
- Ya sabes q si –seguía brincando, hasta q Mishka lo bajo y se lo dio, esta lo tomo con ambas manos y se fue nuevamente a la cama  
  
- ten cómetelo todo pero sígueme inflando el ego – Alanis volteo a verla con ojos nunca vas a cambiar  
  
- Tu tampoco – le contesto ya q sabia su significado de su mirada – oye sabes quienes preguntaron en el comedor por ti y a que no sabes que paso –  
  
- no que? –seguía comiendo su pudín  
  
- ahaaha!!! – grito al voltear al reloj –  
  
- Que?-  
  
- ya es hora de la siguiente clase, faltan 10 minutos hay q apurarnos anda, después te cuento – fue hacia su mochila y se la colgó, Alanis se puso sus zapatos y también tomo su mochila –apurate en el camino te terminas el pudín corre  
  
- ya voy!!- las 2 salieron de la habitación  
  
Llegaron a los invernaderos ya q les tocaba herbólogia; durante el camino Alanis se termino su pudín, la clase transcurrió normalmente después les toco encantamientos en esta practicaron el encantamiento de Baalpriku (n/a: no se me ocurrió algo mas je ¬¬' ). Alanis y Mishka se habían sentado en la segunda fila de arriba hacia abajo (n/a: si se acordaran el la peli como esta el salón de encantamientos), enfrente de ellas se había sentado Malfoy y sus amigos, Malfoy no dejaba de ver en dirección de donde estaban Alanis y Mishka esta se percato de esto y decidió no voltear, al terminar la clase Alanis y Mishka salieron rápidamente del salón sin antes haber apuntado los deberes que les habían dejado.  
  
- Mishka acompáñame no?- le dijo a Mishka mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala común  
  
- A donde?  
  
- Pues a la biblioteca por unos libros para hacer los deberes  
  
- Pero si apenas nos dejaron los deberes y ya quieres hacer la tarea?  
  
- Si, si quiero mantener mis calificaciones si y tu también  
  
- esta bien, vamos pero después vamos a las cocinas por comida, ya que no tengo planeado bajar de nuevo ok – su amiga asintió, dieron media vuelta y se fueron a la biblioteca estando allí tomaron todos los libros q necesitaban y le entregaron su credencial (n/a: no se de donde las sacaron pero se me hizo mucho mas fácil) a Madame Pince; después de dejar la biblioteca pasaron rápidamente a las cocinas, ahí los atendió un elfo muy simpático y les dio la comida que le pidieron, Alanis pidió pudín de chocolate, luego se fueron nuevamente a su casa, cuando entraron Mishka le pregunto a su amiga  
  
- oye donde hacemos los deberes aquí en el dormitorio  
  
- mejor hay q subir, aquí nos pueden estar molestando  
  
- si sobretodo Draco cara de perro, no creas que no me di cuenta como te veía en encantamientos eh  
  
- cual a mi no me estaba viendo, te estaba viendo a ti  
  
- ah no a mi no me lo montes  
  
jajaja, andale ya hay q subirnos – las dos subieron hasta su dormitorio, entraron y cerraron la puerta  
  
- yo en el escritorio – dijo Mishka, rápidamente puso sus cosas sobre el, Alanis se quedo parada en la puerta con la boca entre abierta  
  
- Ah que mala eres, yo todavía ni decía nada, pero bueno yo en la cama es mucho mas cómodo  
  
- jaja ok – saco varios pergaminos de su mochila – por cual vas a empezar?  
  
- ah por pociones –ya estaba en la cama y estaba sacando su pergamino, puso el libro sobre las Ninfeáceas  
  
- - No pues si tu Profe – y empezo a cantar una cancioncilla – Quiero ser la consentida de mi profesor ... bla bla ... (n/a: no me la se jaja)  
  
- No tiene Gracia –la miro con ojos  
  
- jajaja, claro q la tiene  
  
- ya ponte a trabajar  
  
- ok – las dos empezaron a hacer los deberes, después de un par de horas ya habían terminado los deberes, guardaron sus cosas y alistaron su mochila para el día siguiente; Alanis se metió a bañar, Mishka arreglo su ropa de mañana y su ropa para también meterse a bañar, saco su pijama del ropero y un paquete envuelto con un hermoso papel; el ropero era suficiente mente grande para las dos así q no tuvieron problemas para guardar sus pertenencias, los útiles de la escuela los dejaros dentro de sus baúles. Alanis salio del baño envuelta con una toalla negra, iba a sacar su pijama da su cajón cuando Mishka le dijo  
  
- Oye abre ese regalo – señalo a la cama – te lo traje de París, mi hermano y su esposa insistieron en que te lo trajera, les había dicho q ibas a regresar este año  
  
- Hay muchas gracias –camino hacia la cama  
  
- deja me baño rápido y me dices si te gusto  
  
- ok – Mishka se metió a bañar, mientras Alanis empezo abrir el regalo con mucho cuidado ya que no quería estropear la envoltura, cuando abrió la caja vio una hermosa pijama, conformada por una bata de dormir de seda fina de color negro y sus bordes eran plateados, también venia con un pantalón holgado y una blusa de tirantes de la misma seda y color; en el fondo había un estuche negro de terciopelo, lo abrió, adentro había unos prendedores para el cabello que eran de serpientes, tenían el cuerpo de plata y pequeños diamantes incrustados, los ojos eran de esmeraldas; no eran muy excéntricos, tenían un tamaño considerable y eran muy elegantes; Alanis se quedo largo rato observando, en eso salio Mishka del baño con la misma pijama que le había regalado a Alanis solo que esta era de color verde  
  
- Que te gusto?-  
  
- por su puesto, muchas gracias no te hubieras molestado  
  
- no hay de que, depuse de una año de no vernos y solo con cartas comunicarnos, por eso mi hermano creyó que era conveniente esta obsequio  
  
- También dale las gracias de mi parte si?  
  
- Si – afirmo esta  
  
- Y dime quien lo eligió, supongo que tu ¿no?  
  
- en parte yo, pero el que en verdad lo eligió fue mi hermano  
  
- tu hermano!!!- le dijo sorprendida  
  
- si  
  
- Pues tiene muy buenos gustos, pero yo tampoco me quedo atrás  
  
- no? Por que?  
  
- Yo te traje esto de Florencia – se levando de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, de ahí saco una bolsa transparente con un moño elegantemente arreglado, adentro tenia una base que sostenía el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de cristal, en la mano sostenía una rosa, a esta se le giraba para poder ponerse en un pequeña cantidad, ya que era muy fuerte pero a la vez suave en el aroma que despedía; se lo entrego – aquí esta se Llama La isla de Ántrax, esta hecho de ámbar gris muy difícil de exportar ya que viene de la ballena gris y esta prohibida su caza, también tiene lavanda y lanilla  
  
- Gracias, oye sabes mucho de perfumes verdad – lo abrió y le llego el aroma – Exquisito, me gusto gracias, tu también tienes muy buenos gustos  
  
- Para nada, me acompañaron y me ayudaron elegir Pandora y Marius  
  
- órale, entonces después me les mandas saludos  
  
- ok –le guiño  
  
- Ah por cierto ahora que me acuerdo, vez que te dije que preguntaron por ti en la comida y sucedió algo muy extraño?  
  
- Ah si, entonces ¿Qué paso? –le pregunto a su amiga  
  
- pues estaba tranquilamente comiendo llego la cerebrito de Gryffindor y me pregunto por ti-  
  
-Hermione? Y Que le dijiste?  
  
- Se llama así?  
  
- Si  
  
- Pues que feo nombre, pero bueno le dije q te sentías mal y que por eso te habías quedado  
  
- Ah!!, bueno después la busco y que mas?  
  
- retome mi comida cuando de nuevo llego el profesor Lupin preguntando por ti y le dije lo mismo q a la cerebrito, el me dijo que te dijera – puso cara tratando de recordar – ja ja estoy recordando que dijo es que habla tan lento q duerme  
  
- No te burles  
  
- bueno, que te encuentres bien y que después hablaba contigo – fue a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas –Oye eres muy solicitada  
  
- para nada, simple coincidencia, y bueno a ti q cosa te ocurri  
  
- A pues también ya había terminado mi comida, cuando ya me disponía en venir a mis aposentos – en eso Alanis se empezó a reír – ¿Que onda?, ¿Que fumaste?  
  
- nada, pero es q me da risa lo de aposentos – Mishka le saco la lengua  
  
- pero bueno como te iba diciendo, ya venia para aca cuando me detuvieron por el hombre y adivina quien era  
  
- no se... mmm Anthony?  
  
- No  
  
- Dime no me gustan las adivinanzas  
  
- bueno era esa chava de séptimo creo q se llama Cho Chang por lo q me dijo  
  
- Y? que quería  
  
- Me dijo, Cho: Hola, Mishka: este... Hola, Cho: me llamo Cho Chang y voy en séptimo Grado y soy de Revenclaw (n/a: no se como se escribe) Mishka: Yo ... Mi, Cho: Mishka Leckter si se todo de ti, Mishka: jeje (risa nerviosa), Cho: Solo quería decirte que te ves muy linda y , Mishka: oye sabes q tengo un poco deprisa hasta luego, Cho: Bueno después hablamos, Mishka: este hey – hizo cara de horrorizada –y Salí corriendo de ahí, sabes tuvimos suerte de no encontrarla  
  
- Huhuhuhu Ya tienes pretendiente o pretendienta ... jajja- se soltó a carcajadas  
  
- Alanis no es gracioso  
  
- lo siento –le dijo un poco mas calmada – bueno lo que tienes q hacer es evitarla todo lo posible, o no querrás que te arruinen tu reputación  
  
- y si –  
  
Alanis se metió al baño para ponerse la pijama q Mishka le había regalado ya puesta se le veía hermosísima, los prendedores los guardo en su cajón, Mishka ya había comido lo que se había subido al igual que Alanis; fue hacia su cama y se acostó junto a Mishka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando  
  
- Ni se te ocurra decir que me veo bonita, por que ya lo se, no quiero pensar mal de ti ehehe – y soltó una carcajada  
  
- A que graciosa, solo te iba a decir que parecíamos casi gemelas  
  
- a bueno jejej era broma, ya es tarde verdad  
  
- Si, 11:30 PM, oye te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
- que?  
  
- enserio que paso con ese hombre que amas  
  
- este ... pues que puedo hacer nuca podré estar con el, por mas que lo desee, por eso prefiero estar aunque sea unos minutos con el, lo amare eternamente aun que ya haya otra persona – su voz se escudaba melancólica  
  
- como? Es que no vas a luchar por el? Disculpa si te molesto todos los días, pero no hay razón de que dejes de luchar  
  
- No es eso, como podré luchar si ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, por eso ya hay otra persona  
  
- Que!!!, como que hay otra persona?  
  
- Si lo conocí durante el viaje, es otro de los Híbridos se llama Marcellus es una persona muy sencilla, pero solo le tengo cariño, el me a demostrado que me quiere y aun que yo no pueda corresponderle de la misma forma intentare algo con el  
  
- Pero no enserio, si en algo nos parecemos mas en que luchamos por lo que queremos, mira no se si te has dado cuenta, ya que yo soy muy observadora y tu mi distraída pero el te ve con unos ojos de ternura enserio creedme  
  
- No es posible algo entre el y yo, simplemente no va suceder  
  
- mira hay que dormir, piensa las cosas, y en lo que te dije nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres; siempre tendrás mi apoyo  
  
- Si, Gracias – le dijo melancólicamente, se levanto y fue a su tocador tomo el frasco de la poción le dio un trago y la tapo después se la acerco a la nariz, respiro hondamente el aroma que despedía esta y susurro –Te amare en secreto – volteo con Mishka para ver si la había escuchado, pero esta cayo profundamente dormida.  
  
Alanis dejo la botella en su lugar, mientras lo que había tomado recorría todo su cuerpo con un calor; hizo aun lado las cortinas y abrió la ventana, que esta daba al lago y a una parte del bosque. Se subió y se sentó en la ventana quedando sus piernas colgando (n/a: Las Mazmorras quedan abajo no , entonces a la hora de que estas suben al dormitorio quedan mas o menos en el primer o segundo piso por lo tanto la ventana queda mas arriba y los pies de Alanis cuelgan.. bueno aclaro); había un viento muy fresco y húmedo anunciando las próximas lluvias, no traía puesta la bata a si que Alanis sintió el viento tan delicioso y reconfortante que deseo que aquel viento se llevara todos sus pensamientos. El viento golpeaba su cuerpo deliciosamente y marcaba la hermosa figura de la dama, que cualquiera que estuviese ahí pensaría que era una musa. Alanis abrió lentamente sus ojos, por q había percibido una o varias miradas, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una figura, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, tal vez eran los mismos animales; apareció una neblina muy densa y luego de unos momentos se alejo de la ventana desapareciendo en el horizonte junto Alanis. La ventana quedo abierta sin nadie en ella y Mishka seguía en su profundo sueño.  
  
Pero Alanis? ...¿Dónde esta?  
  
ô**amsp14: Disculpa si me tardo, pero no significa que ya no lo vaya a seguir lo q pasa es q se me bloquea la mente y pues ahí estoy planeando que voy a poner, en fin. Si lo de la poción esta kawaii ya q lo puede ver seguido eheheheh!!! , Hay demasiadas sorpresas por eso no te voy a responder alguna, luego se ceba. Lo que si te digo es que Alanis al principio se con funde con remus y siente algo, pero luego se da cuenta que lo quiere como un hermano o padre tipo sakura y yukito; te prometo q en el próximo capitulo tendrás mas de Ron y Hermione, y sobre la relación Alanis Y Snape. Te digo le cambie el titulo por que no me gusta el que tiene ya que no tiene nada que ver con la historia.  
  
atte.: AlinaSnape  
  
Miembro de:  
  
Orden Siriusana  
  
Orden Severusiana  
  
Orden Draconiana **


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí esta el 7 capitulo Este fic me pertenece pero no todos los personajes solamente Alanis y Mishka  
  
ô  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Mishka abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió una brisa recorrer su cuerpo, volteo a su lado y vio q Alanis no se encontraba, volteo hacia la ventana de donde provenía la brisa y vio q esta estaba abierta  
  
- Ah esta niña, a lo mejor no puede dormir- pensó, de nuevo cerro sus ojos y se tapo muy bien para no agarrar un resfriado  
  
A la mañana siguiente despertó vio q la ventana ya estaba cerrada, Alanis ya se había levantado hace un rato por que la vio salir del baño ya arreglada y empezó a recoger sus cosas de la noche anterior, Mishka se metió a bañar, cuando salio vio q la cama ya estaba arreglada y sus cosas también estaban acomodadas como las de Alanis, ella estaba dándole un trago a su frasco y lo dejo en su tocador.  
  
- Ah, gracias por arreglar mis cosas  
  
- De nada - se fue a sentar en la silla del escritorio  
  
- Por cierto anoche dejaste la ventana abierta no?  
  
- Este… si, tenia un poco de calor - se apresuro a decir, mientras hablaban Mishka se cambiaba  
  
- ah órale, oye pásame mi túnica, no - apunto a su túnica q estaba en el perchero  
  
- si -se levanto y le dio su túnica, Mishka se acomodo su túnica  
  
- Bueno ya estoy lista -  
  
- Que no te vas a peinar?  
  
- No así, oye por cierto cuando vamos a hacerle una jugada a la estupida de Pansy y a Malfoy  
  
- Que ya no es Draco cara de perro - redijo Alanis con una sonrisa picara  
  
- ah, cállate - hizo cara de fastidio  
  
- Bueno, sobre las bromas vamos a planear algo bueno muy pronto  
  
- Ok, ya hay q irnos  
  
Las dos salieron de la habitación con sus cosas, fueron al gran comedor y por suerte no se encontraron a ninguno de sus compañeros de grado ya q ellas se habían levantado mas temprano para poder pasar antes a la Biblioteca. Alanis espero a que Mishka terminara su desayuno, ya que esta había terminado fueron a la biblioteca a entregar los libros q el día anterior se habían llevado; la señora Pince simpatizaba con ellas ya q siempre cumplían a tiempo con las entregas de los libros y no hacían alborotos en la biblioteca como los demás alumnos, el día trascurrió muy tranquilo, durante la clase de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall se le acerco a Alanis para decirle q el viernes al finalizar las clases fuera a la oficina del director ya q este quería hablar con ella , Alanis le agradeció por el mensaje y q ahí estaría por la tarde.  
  
Por la noche las dos chicas se dedicaron a terminar algunos deberes y practicar algunos ejercicios de transformaciones, guardaron sus pertenencias respectivamente, Mishka cayó rendida y se quedo profunda mente dormida después de haberse cambiado de ropa, Alanis por su parte se puso su pijama y fue hacia su tocador tomo la botella negra que posaba tan tranquila sin ningún movimiento, su dueña la abrió con delicadeza, tomo un trago breve eso no le bastaba, la tapo y la dejo en el mismo sitio en el q se encontraba antes; fue al perchero tomo su túnica y se la coloco, camino hacia la ventana sin antes voltear a ver a Mishka que seguía dormida, trato de dejar la ventana entre abierta para que no le entrara tanto viento húmedo que anunciaban las lluvias, Alanis desapareció de la ventana después de que una neblina llegara hasta ella como en la noche pasada.  
  
Al día siguiente Mishka fue la primera en levantarse y esta despertó a su amiga que estaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, las dos se arreglaron después de varias bromas que se hicieron. Por la mañana tuvieron clases de Herbó logia y Cuidado de las criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid les mostró los Fwooper estos tenían el encantamiento silenciador ya que con su canto podría volver loco a cualquiera, al finalizar la clase se les dejo investigar sobre Uric, El Excéntrico, todos los alumnos se fueron al gran comedor, otros a la biblioteca ya que era la hora de la comida, Alanis vio que Hermione, Ron y Harry se encontraban platicando con Hagrid y decidió acercarse a Hermione para preguntarle por que la estaba buscando el otro día.  
  
- Mishka voy a ir con Hermione para ver por que me buscaba el otro día si?  
  
- Vas a ir con la sangre sucia?  
  
- Déjate de tonterías, te llevas mis cosas y me esperas en el aula de Arit.?, ah y me pones en la mochila lo de las clases siguientes - esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de suplica  
  
- ok, quieres algo mas jefa  
  
- por fa, ¿si?  
  
- esta bien me debes muchas eh  
  
- si si - y su amiga se marcho con sus cosas, se acerco a los chicos que seguían platicando animadamente, ya se había ido Hagrid  
  
- ¡Hola!!! - saludo Alanis  
  
- ¡Hola!!! - los tres la saludaron al mismo tiempo muy animadamente  
  
- Q tal como les ha ido chicos -  
  
- bien y a ti - le respondió Harry  
  
- Excelente - se coloco en medio de Harry y Ron, y paso sus brazos por la espalda de los chicos - eh y que tal la indagación que nos a dejado Hagrid, ustedes saben quien es Uric -  
  
- Pues yo tengo una vaga idea - contesto Ron  
  
- Ron!! Como que una vaga idea, todo el mundo sabe quien es, Verdad Harry - volteo con este  
  
- Este… yo  
  
-Por Merlín que les pasa chicos, Uric era un mago científico que quiso demostrar que los Fwooper no enloquecían a las personas al escuchar su canto.. - y fue interrumpida por Alanis  
  
- Si y por consecuencia de sus investigaciones, al escuchar por un mes completo el canto de los Fwooper, se presento en el consejo de magos pero estos so se dejaron engañar ya que Uric asistió al encuentro vestido solo con un peluquín y estos al inspeccionar el peluquín se dieron cuenta q era un tejon muerto jajaa - los tres chicos rompieron en risas con esto ultimo - por favor Hermione no te azotes, no tiene mucha importancia además no todas las personas están al pendiente de esto  
  
- Claro que tiene importancia, era un gran científico - protesto esta - es muy independiente a nuestra vida, pero nos lo podrían preguntar en el Éxtasis  
  
- Hermione falta tiempo para el éxtasis - comento Harry  
  
- Para ti todos son grandes científicos y enserio no te azotes - le dijo Ron, Hermione se molesto con esto ultimo al pensar que Ron estaba defendiendo a Alanis  
  
- Si y no me azoto - dio media vuelta  
  
- Vamos Hermione, no te lo tomes tan enserio - Alanis se acerco a ella y la abrazo susurrándole al oído - ¿celosa?  
  
- ¡ No!!! - dijo sobresaltada, y con un rubor en las mejillas  
  
- jaja -rió la chica de los ojos violáceos - ven ya - la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia con los chicos  
  
- Bueno el tal Uric intento demostrar algo imposible - dijo Harry  
  
- Si, yo tenia uno y reforzaba cada mes el encantamiento silenciador -Dijo Alanis -se imaginan que todo el mundo escuchara el canto, todos sufrirían de vesania (n/a: demencia, locura )  
  
- Yo conozco a una persona que tal vez no le afectaría - Dijo ron  
  
- Quien? -pregunto Alanis  
  
- Luna Lovegood, jajaja - todos rieron excepto Harry  
  
- Hey!!!, Ron no te burles de ella - dijo con tono serio  
  
- Ah es cierto se me olvidaba q a Harry le gusta  
  
- no es cierto!!!- se defendió este  
  
- y por que te pones rojo cuando se acerca o te saluda  
  
- Harry no tienes mal gusto - interrumpió Alanis - es linda la chica  
  
- Si es linda - lodito con un rubor en su rostro  
  
- ahí esta no que no te gustaba - le dijo Hermione  
  
- Si pero al menos lo disimulo - volteo a con una mirada fulminante a Hermione y Ron  
  
- Bueno este … ya vamos a comer no - dijo Hermione rápidamente  
  
- Si ya tengo Hambre - dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo Tiempo  
  
- Vienes Alanis -le pregunto Ron  
  
- No tengo q ir por mis cosas  
  
- ok bueno nos vamos, bye  
  
- ah!! Este Hermione solo quiero preguntarte algo  
  
- Si, chicos si quieren ahora los alcanzo - Harry y Ron se fueron y dejaron a solas a Hermione y Alanis  
  
- Ah pues me dijeron que me estabas buscando el lunes en el almuerzo  
  
- Si, es sobre Aritmancia  
  
- A que es lo que ocupas  
  
- Mira nos dejaron un trabajo de investigación para el martes siguiente y te quería preguntar sobre un libro que tu tienes, y pues en la biblioteca no lo tienen así q le pregunte a la profesora y ella me dijo que tu lo tienes  
  
- ah!! ya se cual es el de Aritmomancia en la antigüedad de David Colbert, verdad?-  
  
- Si ese es  
  
- Bueno si quieres mañana te lo doy, tenemos clase de DCAO juntas  
  
- ok, bueno nos … - no termino de hablar porque las interrumpió un chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules  
  
- Alanis hablando con la sangre sucia?  
  
- nos vemos mañana entonces, anda que te están esperando tus amigos - le dijo ignorando al chico que las había molestado, en la puerta del castillo estaban esperando a Hermione, esta se alejo despidiéndose de Alanis, cuando llego a la puerta de roble Harry le pregunto  
  
- Las molesto Malfoy?  
  
- Solo salio con su comentario de diario y a ustedes  
  
- lo de siempre -contesto Ron y entraron al castillo  
  
Mientras tanto…  
  
- Hola ¡! Preciosa - le dijo con galanura - no me vas a saludar? - le dijo al no contestarle esta  
  
- Draco, sabes no me gusta que trates a las demás personas como si fueran inferior a ti -le dijo molesta -además ella es una buena persona para que la trates así  
  
- ok no lo volveré hacer si tu me lo pides  
  
- te lo pido por favor - hizo cara de corderito  
  
-bueno ya que esta solucionado ese problema me vas a saludar? - (n/a: no trataría mal a Hermione cuando estuviera enfrente de ella, de ahí en mas olvídenlo)  
  
- Hola!! - le dijo animadamente con una sonrisa hipócrita  
  
- Hola, Ven hay que sentarnos - la tomo de la mano y fueron a sentarse debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca del lago - quiero hablar contigo, solo nos han presentado pero no se mas cosas de ti y eso me tiene en un misterio que me interesa.  
  
- ah, ahora si te interesa?  
  
- Como? -  
  
- Nada, y bueno que quieres saber de mi todo - volvió a tomar su mano y se la acerco a él  
  
- ¿Todo? Jajá jajá, no crees que todo es demasiado, de lo que deberías de saber?  
  
- No, no si es algo que me interesa - lo dijo con un tono mas seductor  
  
- Draco  
  
- Dime?  
  
- No utilices tus trucos baratos de galantería, que conmigo no funcionan  
  
- Ruda?, me gustan las mujeres rudas como tu - sentencio  
  
- No soy ruda, solo precavida, y si te gustan las mujeres rudas creo que no soy la mas indicada  
  
- A que te refieres  
  
- Ya lo sabes, hay alguien que me supera  
  
- No lo creo  
  
- eso crees - dijo Alanis con una sonrisa diabólica  
  
- Me vas a contar de ti  
  
- Tal vez - miro hacia el lago y como este hacia un sonido tranquilizador  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
Platica Draco - Alanis Remus - Alanis Severus -Alanis Dumbledore-Alanis Hay mas cosas ..... muchas sorpresas  
  
Disculpen por tardar tanto es que me deprimí demasiado y no es cause de los reviews coffyaquenomedejantantoscoff es cosa del amor y esas cosas aparte de que entre a trabajar estas vacaciones pero prometo actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible ok…  
  
El otro día por el cable dieron la de la magia del amor, traducción al español, con mi amado Alan Rickman y me hizo llorar demasiado ; ; una causa mas de mi depresión en serio, llore mas cuando Jimie (Alan) le dice a su esposa esto Perdóname  
  
Si tú no vives  
  
Si tú, querida mía  
  
Si tú has muerto  
  
Todas las hojas caerán en mi pecho.  
  
Lloverá sobre mi alma noche y día.  
  
Mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tú duermes  
  
Pero quiero seguir vivo  
  
Ah!!!!!!!!!!! Llore tanto, es que el ya estaba muerto y se le aparecía en forma de fantasma, además no se si este bien por que lo mas maravilloso es que el verso se lo dijo en español, se lo imaginan a nuestro Alan (si nuestro lo estoy compartiendo eh!!!) Hablo en español ahahahha me derrito, tiene un terrible acento pero eso no le quita lo bueno y lo encantador ¬. La película la grabe estaría loca si no la grabo y así lo veo todos los días a todas las horas; bueno el punto es que quiero conseguir esta poesía y si me pudieran ayudar a encontrarla se los agradecería demasiado se que es de Pablo Neruda, pero no se el nombre, al final de los créditos decía the death woman.  
Ok se los agradecería demasiado si me pudieran conseguir la poesía y dejen review por fas gracias besos 


End file.
